Saved by the Fire
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! ONESHOT...MAY PRODUCE SEQUEL IF ENOUGH PEOPLE R&R Hermione remembers how her father tried to rape her. Obviously got adult themes in it!


Saved by the Kitchen Fire

THE FIRST EVER ABUSE FIC I HAVE EVER DONE. IF IT'S CRAP YOU KNOW WHY.

**BEFORE YOU READ IT IS IMPORTANT YOU KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF STUFF IN HERE THAT MAY OFFEND SOME PEOPLE. (INCLUDES ATTEMPTED RAPE AND SOME MINOR CUSSING) IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THIS. FLAMES THAT SHOW YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN WILL BE IGNORED. I HAVE GIVEN CLEAR WARNING. PLEASE DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME OR MY TIME BY WRITING POINTLESS FLAMES.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"'HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN TOLD? YOU STUPID BITCH!' I could only dimly hear him. I was swimming in and out of consciousness. I didn't understand. He's never gone this far. He's never told me this before. I felt the pain as he tried to rip my hair from my head. He had picked me up by my hair and was inspecting me. Blood pouring from various parts of my body where he had attacked me. It was the first time he had come home drunk…it was only him and me…mum and my little sister had gone to America for an induction into my sister's new college. We were so proud but only one other beside her could go. Dad seemed perfectly fine with the arrangements and even gave them some money to go shopping. They weren't due back for three weeks.

I felt the world rush to meet me as he dropped me onto the cold hard floor. I whimpered. I couldn't help it! It hurt me so much! His foot collided with my exposed stomach, cracking my ribs. I tried not to cry…he always said he couldn't stand crying women. The pain subsided for a moment and I tried to move. I couldn't. It hurt! His eyes were watching me. His eyes roamed my naked form.

I wanted so much to be sick. At the end of this I would be. But for now…he had grabbed me round my waist and had gently laid me on the bed. Evil wasn't a word to describe him. How could he beat me…draw out most of my blood. Suck on my bleeding breasts and lips. How could he move his hand down to my neck and pinch. How could he caress my broken, bruised and beaten body as gently as he did? As if he was trying to calm me?

I couldn't move much. I was so weak. I didn't know if it was due to blood loss but it was most probable.

I had closed my eyes subconsciously. He had wrapped my arms in the bedclothes and had them securely held down with his knees. I tried to move them but I couldn't even wriggle my fingers. I opened my eyes but shut them nearly straight away. He had removed his trousers and boxers. His legs were still holding my arms down but his knees were around my head. It repulsed me. The sight of…that…coming towards my face. I shuddered and felt a stronger desire to be violently sick as something feeling rubbery caressed my face. His finger came to the corner of my mouth and rubbed it gently. I tried to move my head away but accidentally opened my mouth, the smallest of cracks. He ducked two fingers in my mouth and told me to suck on them.

I was scared and my mouth seemed to freeze up. He must have been impatient because he backhanded me with his spare hand. I cried out and he growled in my ear. "Shut up and suck." I wanted to bite him. Once by accident I had bitten the dentist. Something twitched in my mouth making my teeth close around his fingers. The next thing I knew I felt a sickly copper taste fill my mouth as he pulled his hand back. My teeth were so sharp they had punctured his skin. He seemed to know that's what I wanted to do though because he grabbed my throat. "You bite…I bite…UNDERSTAND?"

I nodded slightly to show him I understood. It was his sharp teeth I had inherited. I sucked on his fingers gently, my eyes, which had opened when he grabbed my throat, now securely closed. I could feel his manhood hardening. Something which surprised me was…he didn't shove himself in my mouth. Not his member anyway…he moved slightly and I opened my eyes thinking it was over. Suddenly I found his tongue being thrust into my mouth as he pulled me into a rough and brutal kiss.

His left hand gripped my left breast and squeezed hard. I tried to cry out but with his tongue in my mouth it sounded more like a muffled moan. He smiled and spoke into my mouth making me cringe. "You like that huh? It can and will get much better." He smiled evilly.

I could distinctly feel his right hand moved down to my womanhood. I shuddered as his finger started playing. I could feel his manhood getting aggravated. He moved his hands away from my body and held onto his length with one hand. The other hand started preparing me for penetration. I whimpered, this time clearly, his mouth had disconnected with mine. He smiled and pushed his member right against my innocence. I started shaking.

Just as he was going to thrust into me the doorbell rang. Groaning he looked round. "Stay here and don't move bitch." He disappeared. I waited. Eventually I felt myself losing consciousness. The blood loss was catching up with me and I passed out. Next time I came round…I was here…"

The nurse listened to Hermione closely. "You realise what you've just told me can get your father locked up for life?" She asked. Hermione bit her lip nervously then nodded confidently.

"He needs to be locked up. We can't risk him doing that again. Not to anyone." Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" The nurse asked concerned, receiving a shake of the head in answer. "All right. I'll go and inform the police now. You will be all right to repeat your story to an officer? You realise they'll probably need to see the wounds your father inflicted?" Hermione nodded. The nurse smiled at her and gave her a gentle hug. "Thank heaven for your neighbour. If they hadn't seen the smoke coming out of your kitchen…well…it doesn't bear thinking about…especially not now…not now you're safe."

She smiled softly then went to phone the police. She sighed. 'Poor child.' She muttered to herself. She phoned the police. After her conversation she came off the phone shaken. She went to the Head Doctor before visiting Hermione. "Something wrong Alice?" He asked while reading through his notes.

Alice whispered, 'yes'. Head doctor Kevin looked up. Alice's eyes connected with his. "That abused girl. The one from the burning kitchen. Her father…her mother and sister…they came back early to surprise her and her father…he…he set the house on fire…" She broke off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

FIRST ABUSE FIC FIRST ONESHOT. ABSOLUTELY NO POINT TO IT. ACTUALLY WAS WRITTEN TO TEST MY SEX SCENES. THOUGHT IN SOME CASES IT WAS GOOD…SORT OF…SO POSTED IT. PLEASE REVIEW…I MAY HAVE A SEQUEL THAT'S MORE TONED DOWN IF YOU REVIEW ENOUGH!


End file.
